


Exploit Me

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kinda Crack, Light Nipple Play, POV First Person, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Using The Force, but you're not here for that anyway right, fondling of breasts?, pure smut mostly, since he is in a position of power and she can't say no, the oc is a brat, the oc is not just laying down and taking it, the time-line is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Who is it saying I cannot pleasure a woman?” he mused, his dick long and hard in front of me. I licked my lips, still dizzy from arousal from his touch. “I find you lack of faith disturbing.”
Relationships: Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Exploit Me

”Strip.”

The single words was said as a command that I could not deny, even though a small thought of refusal arose in my mind. To suffer such humiliation as to listen to even one of the smallest wishes of _the_ Darth Vader went against everything I had learned at the rebellion base. There I had gone through months of rigorous training, both physical and mental so that I easily would be able to escape from all sort of binds, not to mention mind-control. I had been taught to utilise my womanly assets to my greatest ability and could with ease woo and kill any man or woman at my fancy. Or just woo. But here in the very heart of the Empire in the chambers of the most evil and wicked man to be alive in a thousand light-years I was powerless. For no matter how great my mental barriers were in training nothing could begin to compare with this man’s power in real life. And so, under his lusting gaze, I stripped. Slowly I removed my loose shirt and pants until I stood only in my undergarments. Darth Vader rose and strode to me.

“That is a good girl,” he mumbled while he stroke my hair. “But I am still not satisfied.”

His hand made quick work of my bra and panties and I now stood naked in front of him. “Kneel,” he told me and soon I found myself on my knees. As suddenly as my head met his crotch his big and throbbing member emerged. Like one of his own lightsabers it was proudly erect and large. It invited me to suck it and to give in to all my wants. But I, a rebel to the end, would not give in to such desires. In one last desperate attempt at ridiculing the Vader I taunted him and said: “While I have always known that you – Darth Vader – were a pervert I imagined you would have a bigger accomplishment to show off than this man-made excuse. Couldn’t the healers of Coruscant find you a cock good enough to satisfy a woman?”

Instead of rage, which I expected – for what man will not grow red from anger after having his precious jewels insulted – Vader only chuckled and fondled my left breast. My traitorous nipples became erect in response and I muffled a moan escaping from my lips.

“Who is it saying I cannot pleasure a woman?” he mused, his dick long and hard in front of me. I licked my lips, still dizzy from arousal from his touch. “I find you lack of faith disturbing.” Crouching down he pulled me even closer until his face, still concealed behind that edgy black mask that made his voice sound as if he had just come back to life from an asthmatic attack and was quite a turn-off but not enough of a turn-off to not make me dripping wet for him, he whispered in my ear, and a shudder ran down my spine as I arched my back dipping low into his enticing and lustful touches: “And you are to call me _Lord_ Vader, is that understood, little rebel.” Once again it was not phrased as a question, but a command. And I could not refuse him in any way. Before I took his full proud length in my mouth burning with desire for him, I said in a husky voice: “Yes, Lord Vader.” Satisfied, he released me and I licked his long member from top to base, eagerly swallowing his load. Saliva was dripping from my mouth and my moans of pleasure from Lord Vader’s constant attention to my nipples blended perfectly together with Lord Vader’s own sounds of satisfaction at my work. Crazy with heat I longed for him inside me, to enter me and have his big dick pounding into me hard. As if he had heard my secret wishes I soon felt something tentatively touching me. I groaned again, causing tremors to dance down his agonizingly hard member, and made Lord Vader increase his grip on my head which steadily kept my rhythm as I sucked him off. The vibrations from my own moans intensified the feeling of immense pleasure. He was using the Force and I could feel phantom fingers entering me, slowly caressing my most sensitive spots.

“You’re very wet, little rebel,” Lord Vader said, still using the Force as a tool to increase the amount of moans of pleasure I made. As my desire climbed higher and higher Lord Vader suddenly stopped, and I felt myself whimper in rejection. _What had changed?_ “So wet,” he repeated gazing at my needy expression, “but with what I have in mind you might as well be as dry as the deserts of Tatooine.”

His words made me dry in my mouth and I suddenly cried out when he flipped me over and started to vigorously rub my ass. The Force was busy tending to my nipples, and Lord Vader rubbed slow circles around my clitoris, making me make sounds I never would have imagined I would ever utter in the presence of another person.

“Do you want to come?” Lord Vader asked me teasingly as my body lolled from side to side in my attempts to gain more friction from his three fingers pumping in and out of me. _Pride be damned._ “Yes,” I whimpered, and then moaned in surprise as he went deeper than before inside me.

“Yes, _Lord Vader.”_

I arched my back letting his fingers putting me in a trance I could not break out of. “Yes, Lord Vader. I want to come,” I begged. He added another finger and I shuddered. “Please.”

Finally satisfied with my pleas for release he gave my pussy one last pump before he stroke his hard cock dripping with pre-cum. “You have been a good girl, little rebel,” he praised me teasingly. “I think it’s time you get your reward, don’t you think?”

“Yes, please, Lord Vader, ah…”

Positioning himself behind me he entered me with one forceful thrust and my head whipped backwards in pleasure. Having his big cock filling me up and his lustful pants hovering above my ears doubled my desire for him. Deep thrusts mixed up with hard strokes and the Force gripping me around my neck I felt myself almost lose myself over the edge several times. But on each occasion Lord Vader sensed me almost coming and slowed down, chuckling: “Not yet, little rebel.” I could only let myself moan in sexual frustration, but nonetheless pray that he keep up this furious pace.

When I finally felt that I no longer could restrain myself his thrusts got even deeper. With both his gloved hands on my hips and his use of the Force having a light choking grip around my neck I felt myself starting to come at last.

“So very eager, little rebel,” Lord Vader moaned as he teased my clitoris. “But I guess you have been good.”

I could hardly answer but I managed to cram out a husky: “Please, Lord Vader, let me come!” A deep thrust that made me moan. “Lord Vader, please!” And as Lord Vader’s own dick met my inner most sensitive place he mumbled sensually:

“How can I refuse when my pretty little rebel begs so nicely?”

I came and cried out, for the pleasure was so intense. As if the Death Star had exploded a second time the orgasm swept me away and I felt myself cramping around Lord Vader’s still hard dick. Moaning I was not even aware of how his grip of the Force, that earlier had put such a delicate but sexually frustrating pressure around my neck, lessened, or how his own sounds of pleasure almost drowned out my own.

 _Pride be damned,_ I thought with mouth gasping for air and eyes rolled back in ecstasy, my ass still lifted up in the air with Lord Vader’s throbbing hot cock inside me, still emerged in the raw sensation of skin against skin. _I was in need of a good fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as commissioned by my high school paper two years ago. Randomly found it when going through my old docs today and thought that I might as well post it. Remembering that they actually published it and that students and teachers (including the principal) bought and read this is hilarious. I don't usually write original character or first person POV since I don't read them much personally, but I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I'm also not the best at tagging, so just tell me if there are any tags I should add!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@natblue_nema](https://twitter.com/natblue_nema)


End file.
